The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up by Elton John/Madonna will be featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Ryder and Unique with the New Directions. Source Lyrics New Directions Girls: Oooo, oo, oo, oo, oo Ryder (with New Directions): I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fevers gonna catch you when (the bitch gets back) Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique with New Directions Girls: All over, all over (New Directions Girls: All over your body) Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Unique: All over your body! Ryder: Eat meat on friday that's alright I even like steak on a saturday night I can bitch the best at your social dos I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique with New Directions Girls: All over, all over (New Directions Girls: Bitch is back!) Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions Girls: Bitch, bitch!) All over your body Unique: Ooh! (New Directions Girls: Bitch is back!) Unique with New Directions Girls: I'm gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions Girls: All over your body) Unique: All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions Girls: Bitch, bitch) New Directions Girls: All over, all over Unique (New Directions Girls): From (Bitch is back!) your head down to your toes Ryder (Unique): I entertain by picking brains (My love!) I sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my god, (In my love!) what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back Unique: Oooh, yeah! Unique and Ryder (New Directions Girls): Oh, I'll dress you up! (Gonna dress you up in my love, bitch, bitch, all over, all over, bitch is back!) Unique: All over, all over (Ryder: Ooh) New Directions Girls: Gonna dress you up in my love (Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch, all over your body (Ryder: Oh!) Bitch is back! Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions Girls: All over your body) All over your body! Ryder (New Directions Girls): Bitch, bitch! (Unique: Oh, whoa!) (In my love!) The bitch is back! Unique with New Directions Girls: From your head down to your toes! New Directions (Unique and Ryder): Gonna dress you up in my love! (Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch! Unique and Ryder: Gonna dress you up in my love! (New Directions Girls: Bitch is back!) New Directions Girls: Gonna dress you up in my love! (Unique and Ryder: In my love!) Bitch, all over your body (Unique: In my love!) Bitch, bitch Unique: Gonna Unique and Ryder: Dress you up in my love, the bitch is back! Unique: Oh! (Ryder: Yeah!) Trivia *Darren Criss sang Dress You Up on Vogue's "Fashion Night Out" music video . Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions